


Welcome Home

by star54kar



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Het, Kissing, Missing Moments, Romance, year written: 2009
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-09-12
Updated: 2010-09-12
Packaged: 2017-10-13 03:26:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 135
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/132330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/star54kar/pseuds/star54kar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hermione cannot wait for Ron to get home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Welcome Home

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt of lonely at [](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhr100**](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/).

**Title:** Welcome Home  
 **Summary:** Hermione cannot wait for Ron to get home.  
 **Rating:** PG-13  
 **Warnings:** Nothing really  
 **Pairing:** Ron/Hermione  
 **Word Count:** 100  
 **Author's Notes:** Written for the prompt of lonely at [](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/profile)[**rhr100**](http://rhr100.dreamwidth.org/).  


Welcome Home

  
Hermione waited anxiously by the fireplace for her husband to come home. She was on him the instant he appeared, throwing her arms around his neck and capturing his lips in a deep and sensuous kiss.

Ron blue eyes gleamed brightly when they broke apart and said huskily, "That was quite a welcome."

Hermione grinned mischievously and teased, "I was getting lonely waiting for you."

"Let me make it up to you?" he whispered as he slowly trailed his hands down her body.

"Please," Hermione moaned.

Ron held her close, lowered his lips to hers, and stole her breath away.


End file.
